An old story
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: This is a story me and Not-Alone-Anymore made when we were young! its bad, so if youre reveiws are hates ill accept! I and her, made this when we were 10! Enjoy! Saria VS Zelda for Link. Mario/Peach. Luigi/Daisy. Please leave one reveiw!


**Hi! Im Look-It's-Your-Honor**

**Me and Not-Alone-Anymore are childhood friends and always made storys!**

**This is one of them that wasnt finished, but ill post it anyway.**

**Injoy! NOTE: things may not make since, i understand! We were both ten! So no hates please!**

Mario

Luigi

1 of Many of Devons Fanfictions

Mushroom kingdom

Mario:….. I'm really bored

shelly: Just wait a minute

?: sorry you cant go the princess is having a meeting in privacy please leave now..

Mario: OK I guess

?: Ahhhhh

Mario: Huh…Move!

Shelly: it's the princess Hurry

PEshadACHowToadQueStallen: AHHH NO AHHHH

**Me and NAA were thinking of Princess toadstall and shadow queen**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: Huh who the….that's not peach

Bonno: sorry but it's the books foretold bye

Now a circular part of floor rises and stairs appear as a chamber causing the castle turning dark

Shelly:…..I Don't know about this

Link: YAHHEYAEHH(Whats Wrong)

Mario: Peach is the shadow queen again

Link: (they should make a game about me)

Mario: Hurry70 mins. later….huff huff I already no the whole riddle thing

Summoning the Queen, Grodus presents her with Peach whom she then possesses, her summGrodus thinking her to be a slave, blows apart his robotic body. The Shadow Sirens then appear, and Beldam explains to the Shadow Queen that they created the myth of an ancient treasure and tricked Grodus into reviving her.

And then I have to fight her…AGAIN…and luigi isn't here: Out side:

Peach: I gotta get to the castle

Rosalina: uh

Daisy: Have you considered I CANT DRIVE!

BUMPBUMPBUMPBUMP BUMP!ehhhhhhhhhhhhh

Im gonna DIE!

Peach:BRAKE!Daisy Brakes and nearly flies high

AHHHHHHH!woo hurry we gotta get there before she summons bone hook gloom wrack and frack tail..AGAIN and we have to go through…the pit of 100 TRIALS again I almost won that time uh…..

:IN side ROOM 99:

Mario: Well I got here in time

PeachnDaisynRosalina: WAIT!

Peach: Were comeing to

Mario: uhhhhhh peach what happened

Peach:… …wha- lets Go!

Already no time to explain/

Brought to you by safrons kitchen -the only sweet

Kitchen ya lay eyes on no matter what

Rosealina: um guys I found something odd…ok why do people lie on the floor oh my gosh I think that(the two bodies jump up and chase rosealina)ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Peach:so Mario you think Zelda was used to resurrect the shadow queen.

Mario: yes, and why would she be used for the shadow queens resurection and not malladus and why they didn't get you instead

Zelda: well im glad im a main character!

Everyone else: HUH!

Zelda: well I am safe oh and link I managed to save this sheild you got with te- oh ughugh! Teal…oh! Um niko's gift ummmmmmmmmmm.

Link: Oh ummm sorry I don't talk much but this gives me me memories

Zelda: OH im sorry I meant this shield the one you had gotten at my castle and the one he should keep.

Limebeck: HAHAHAH…its mine…

Link: YOU jerk HEYAH (wacks limebeck with stick)

Limebeck: OW where'd you get that stick!?

Link: i got it when i was a wolf but i had to give that flute away...

Saria: THE FAIRY ORCARINA!

Link: no the... what is it called

**We were young. Saria was one of my favorite characters!**

Alfonzo: THE WIND WAKER!

Link: no the... spirit flute

Zelda: ...(twich,Twich,) hhehehehehhheeehehhehe

Saria: oh wellllllllll my fairy orcarina is very nice

Zelda: oh yeah way better then the orcarina of TIME!

Link: guys calm down I mean there isn't any other implied secret person who wants one out of the way of the other and has some unknown reason why!

Dark Link: oh no no your- YOUR fine…..yeah….heh….

Link: DAHHH!

Dark link: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Saria IS MINE AND I WILL BE THE KING OF THE-

Uh link who…..is this …princess

Link: this is Zelda my girl friend

SARIA AND DL: WHAT!

Zelda:

yes I agree ...WHAT?!

Dark Link: saria HUTTLE!(both huttle)ok I say we get togheter to make them JEALOUS!

Saria: I cant believe im doing this… ok fine

Mario: hey uh it is a my game to ya know

Dark Link: stay outa this gramps!

Peach: UGH aCHA (booty bumps him off of camereas view)Saria: OH NO bo-ghhhh-boy ffffffrrrrr-ghhheind!

Link:…WHAT!

Zelda: what do you care link

Link: yeah what do I care heheheheh-wait wha-

Peach: ok lets move

Link: ONWARD

Saria and Zelda: to GLOR-…that was weird…hey that was weird to…STOP-…LINK IM STUPI-…..uohhhhhh

Rosalina: us 3 galls are great palls!

Mario: oh a yes princess peach have you a seen luigi

(yelling noise comes from above and luigi falls through)

Luigi:AHHH(CRASH)AHHH(crashes to room 1)

Mario: (looks down hole ) …. You are GOING TO HAVE TO GET UP YOURA SELF YOU AH KNOW!

Luigi:…..

ughhhhhhhh

Wario:….that must've hurt

Mario: WHA?

Dark Link: whos the fat guy and why arent we focused on me and my saria!

Zelda: because no one cares about YOU and YOUR saria

DL AND S:errrghhh

Link:yeah heheheh

Peach: Darky augh CH_

**AUGH CHA! Being peaches booty bump!**

Dark Link: AHHH!(runs)

Peach: CHA!(hits saria instead)

Saria: GAHHH ! Thanks for the help boy friend

Dark Link: GRAHHH (throws peach)

Peach: ughh (floats daintly to safety)

Dark Link: GRRRHHHH! Im tired of all this attention on someone else then me and saria

Mario: uh hey I am da hero here so sush

Luigi: (coming up stairs)huf puf DAISY!im….(faints)

Daisy: OH NO!(runs at speed of light to luigi and runs like a snail carrying him up)GHHHHH HELP!

Zelda: HERE let me help(uses magic and bumps luigi in wall severall time on his head gets tired of carrying and almost drops him on saria and rolls down staircase to fl 1)Zelda: hmm that didn't go quite as I expected

Luigi: ohhhhhhhhhh what happened

Zelda: but I woke him up!….ill be right back…(hangs head)..(later) wait a sec this isn't my alter ego what is this a ninja coustume!

Link: wait if your sheik then the evil queen is!-

(meanwhile at hyrule castle)

Link: TETRA! Mario: it wasa nice to wait 3 hours for you to finish that sentence.

Tetra: GAHAHAHA!this kingdom is now mine it's a good thing I separated from Zelda!now to hyrule onward!

(in the distance)Zelda/sheik: to glory!…..hey guys I found her!

Peach: hey there she is in….my….DREESS!

Mario: (comforts peach)she doesn't where it as good as you Peach: are you insinuating she wears it good!

Mario: no no she wears it ah bad(peach is furious)…..I SERVE YOU!

Sheik: anyway where is this Zelda lady Ive kept hearing about

Saria: nobody ever mentioned Zelda (sheik blushes….but you cant see it behind her mask)

Daisy: wait you must be ze-

Sheik: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_EIK!

Daisy:…..yeahhhhhhhh

Luigi: wahhh

Saria and Sheik: well if she isn't zel-….she wouldn't copy m-…LINK IM UG-…..OOOUUUHHHHHH

(sheik covers her mask to her face)

Dark Link:hey sheik nice tatoo….

Sheik: THANKS I MEAN….what tatoo

Saria: you seem interested in HER!

Dark Link: WANA HANG OUT SHEIK!

Sheik:uhhhh(looks at link) well I don't want them to get suspicious but I kinda like him Zelda part of brain: NO! stay with link NOW! Sheik side: how about neither…

Zelda side: if it protects me ok Sheik Side: nahhh

Link: uhhh why are you staring at me

Sheik: HUH WHAT

Link: hmmmmmm well since Zelda isn't here we can speak our true feelings about her

Saria: I hate her!

Sheik: I don't even no her

Saria and sheik: (pull out notepad and pencil and looks to link) AND YOU?! Hey sto-cut it ou-Link I wanna marri-

Sheik: …..(backs off)

BOTH: ouuugghhhhhhhhhhh

Tetra: (in distance)ouughhhhhhh

Dark Link: sorry but saria is mine…FOREVER!

Link: hmhmhm I don't think so

Saria: J WHAT!?

Sheik: L WHAT!?

Saria and Sheik: OUGHHHHHHH

Saria: why do you care!

Sheik: cause I don't want link for link to get obsessed but I can go out with dark link zeldas side: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Mario: EHHH I do not a get these relation ships

Saria: OKKKKoh no what am I gonna do!

Link: well this is a war isn't it

Sheik and saria: NO!hey-stop it-grhhhhhh

Mario: ok lets a put the story in this drama.

Peach: yeah well-first SHES WEARING MY DREESSSSSS!

Bowser: hey peach its me bowser your husband

Peach: for the last time I got it renalled and count tricked us…. REMEMBER!

Nastasia: hey guys….pufff….

Saria: … has she really not gotten over that!

Link: get over your self

Nastasia: I still know hypnoisis

Saria and Sheik: TEACH ME HO-…SHUT U-…AHRGHHHGHHHHH!-…that's it im leave-GAHHHHH(both walk away)

Dark Link: SWEEETTYYYYY

Daisy: oh and where is luigi…

Peach: oh um daisy what are you princess of…HM!

Daisy: of Toadstoll kingdom the full name is Princess Daisy Mushroom….DUH… and I don't have a castle….I have a mansion!

Link: I need advice and navi cant help

Navi: HEY!…LOOK!…Listen..?

Link: oh yeah sarias song!(aa)

Saria: hey link I think I lost that stupid sheik!

Sheik: I heard that

Waluigi: hey why do we just stand here lets deafeat tetra

Cheap: AND ME!

EVE: THE SHADOW QUEEN!

Cheap: well cheap!…for short and my sister Laizy

Mario: guysa calmah down I mean there isn't any other implieda secrete person who wants one out of the way of the other and has some unknown ah reason why!

Oiram: oha noa no youra- YOURa fine…..yeah….heh….

Mario: DAHHH!

Oiram: AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Peach IS MINE AND I WILL BE THE KING OF THE-

Uh Mario who…..isa this …dark princess

Peach: don't you dare say it Mario…

Cheap:im the shadow queen…oh and laizy…..

Link:uh…

(saria speaking quiet) Saria: how can I tell link my feelings I really li-… wait is this ocarina on speaker!

Link:….faints

Saria: uhhh link your ocarina sounds difrent…..WAIT!….Have you been practicing im so proud of You!

Peach: for one I look better in that drees and 2 why are you here if you need me!

Cheap: well to stay here I do need you so come over here! SWEET HEARTL L ! speaking of hearts ill need a chaos heart! oh Mario… Its time for your wedding

Peach: REALLY!J ….wait imean… with who!L …meeeeeeee.-J

Cheap: why no…. with me!

Mario:no!

Oiram: I WILL

HAHAHAHAH

Cheap: oh and peeach do you see this holograhm baby…..its what could've been yours but you waited to long! You can just hold your feelings!

Mario: peach…what does she mean…..

Peach:…ughhhh…remember the photo op?

Daisy: speaking of feelings….luigi I have to tell yo- were is luigi…..weres laizy…. WHERES LUIGI!(breaks building)….opppssssssss.

Tetra: (distance) uhhhhhh hello!

To be Continued

Link: hmmmmmmm… hey wheres ruto? We could use her help….

Ruto: (soaking wet) I was still in JABU! You left me there!...

Link:ohhhhhhhhh….right

Mario: …who the? Anyway what is agoing on! Tetra-laizy-cheap-dark link- who areah some of these people

…who are you!(ponits at laizy)Who are you!(points at dark link) who are YOOOOOUUUUUU.(in rutos face)

Ruto:….ok you cannot do that!

Cheap: alarm ohhhh duty calls come oiram (both disapear.)

Ruto:… ok that was weird and HOW COULD YOU LINK I did give you that engagement ring!

Link: ruto it was the zoras saphire I needed it to save the world from ga-

Ganondorf: ME!

Mario:….great anothera enemie

Peach:…eww!-

Mario: ok NOBODY SAY ANYBODY ELSES BAD NAMES!

Bowser: hey wheres jr.

Bowser Jr.: right here daddy!

Peach: AWWWWWWW

…

Link:…..that's not what happened!

Ruto:….GRAHHHHH!

Mario: im sureah if wea hope to it we can all beat tetra…and co…

Daisy: AND LEAVE LUIGI NOOOOO!

Peach:so what!

Link: ok our best bet is to get tetra back in Zelda!

Peach: im sorry but I don't understand this complicated Zelda stuf soo we have to deafeat the shadow queen!

Dark Link: ohhhh you think WERE complicated well speak for your self!

Peach: that's it you little BRAT!

Daisy: LISTEN EVERYONE STOP BICKERING! Now we need to stick together!

Sheik: hey im back

Saria: hey im- what I said I was going back here first

Bowser jr.: why didn't you leave in the first place

Link: well maybe you don't need to be here!

Toad: listen if you haddent come here dark link im sure none of ths "Zelda drama" would happen

Ruto: link left me behind.- (everyone argues)

Daisy: STOPP! Everybody pay attention!

Link: where is zeld-

Daisy: SHUT UP!

Link: …da…

Kirby: hey guys its me Kirby and jigglypuff you know from the brawl mansion and melee mansion but now that that's over lets focus on us

Dark Link:… you got to be kiding me!

Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!L

Dark Link: … adorable!

Jigglypuff: (Kirby understands her) lets go Kirby they cant apreciate us…(walk away)

**That's where it stoped! It bad, and makes no sence, but it looks better on Microsoft word! **

**So thanks for bothering!**


End file.
